Episode 21
is the twenty-first episode of the Toji no Miko anime series, released on June 1, 2018. The episode was written by Tatsuya Takahashi, with storyboards by Goichi Iwahata, direction by Yasuhiro Geshi and animation direction by Kenji Ota, Hiroshi Kosuga and Saori Hosoda. Upon absorbing Ichikishimahime, Hiyori, with the power of an evil god in her hands, overpowers Tagitsuhime. However, as she was unable to contain this tremendous power, she goes on a rampage and disappears before Kanami. Kanami and the others were left worried. Meanwhile, Yukari pursued Hiyori by herself in order to teach her the technique that can suppress the Great Aradama, a feat that only she is capable of doing. Synopsis Kanami was shocked to see Hiyori Juujou in a form that manifested after fusing with Ichikishimahime. Meanwhile, Hiyori was still in an unstable state, with Ichikishimahime's future sight tormenting her with visions of her cutting down Kanami. Despite Kanami's attempts to reassure Hiyori, she fled, with Yukari stopping Kanami from pursuing her. For the meantime, Yukari wanted Kanami to regroup with the others while she goes to track down Hiyori alone. As requested, Kanami returned to the encampment of the Special Sword Administration Bureau nearby. However, she urged Director Sana Maniwa to allow her to rejoin the search party organized for Hiyori's whereabouts. Sana refused, and insisted that ample rest to maintain peak condition was more important, especially since they are currently unfit to confront Hiyori directly. Kanami eventually yielded to Sana's request and left with Mai and the others. Meanwhile, Sana made the same request to Maki and Suzuka, who remained anxious about Yomi Satsuki's current status. Sana assumed that Yomi was moving under Tagitsuhime's influence, but Suzuka disagreed, recalling Yomi's words of conviction during their last battle. Yukari eventually caught up to Hiyori at the nearby mountains. Aware that the future sight had been flooding Hiyori with images of her cutting down the person in front of her, Yukari revealed that the Origami and Hiiragi families carry powers designed to deal with the threat of Aradama, and suggested using the powers of Ichikishimahime to defeat Tagitsuhime. Hiyori once again brought up the issue surrounding the death of her mother and, after understanding the circumstances, realized that she cannot blame anyone for the regrets of her mother. Yukari then gave her a request: to defeat Tagitsuhime, absorb her, and become an evil god so that Yukari can end her suffering. Kanami and the others took their rest within the encampment, with Sayaka finally resolving herself to become stronger than even Kanami and Hiyori. Meanwhile, in Kanami's dream, after a tense sparring session with her mother, Kanami started talking about Hiyori fusing with an Aradama. Minato assured Kanami that Hiyori's situation is not her fault, and she soon explained Kanami's feeling of loneliness, which she related to Kanami's own strength in swordfighting. Minato then told Kanami that struggles like these are normal, and all that matters is that she is a kind girl (albeit somewhat cold and self-centered) with friends to cherish. To the surprise of everyone, Kanami was back to her usual mood after a quick rest. As Mai and the others dealt with Kanami's renewed energy, Rui Onda suddenly arrived at the encampment. Later, Sana dispatched Mai and the others as a search party for Hiyori. Rui admitted that staying in the Nautilus had made her attached to Ichikishimahime, so she decided to help by giving them a beta version of a Spectrum Finder with an increased search range. With Yukari's guidance, Hiyori had started to gain control of her powers. However, she was immediately put to the test when Tagitsuhime herself appeared, and a fight broke out between the two. Yukari used her words to encourage Hiyori and oppose Tagitsuhime's taunts. However, even she was aware that with both Hiyori and Tagitsuhime's ability of future sight, the fight might reach a deadlock soon. Hiyori managed to gain the upper hand by putting more power in each strike, and soon, Tagitsuhime realized that Yukari was as much a threat as Hiyori. She attempted to kill Yukari by attacking her directly, but Yukari, still capable of using Utsushi, locked down Tagitsuhime's blades within her body, allowing Hiyori to deal the finishing blow. Kanami, Mai, Ellen, Kaoru and Sayaka soon reached Hiyori's location. Yukari brought the news of Hiyori successfully defeating Tagitsuhime and absorbing all three goddesses into her body, making her an evil god. Yukari then started preparing herself to slay Hiyori as an Aradama, and Hiyori immediately realized her inevitable end. Kanami and the others opposed the idea of having Hiyori slain, but Hiyori was aware that she could cause an incident at the level of the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay at her current state. Then, Kanami suddenly spoke scathing words against Hiyori, heavily implying that Hiyori could finally match her strength now that she is an evil god. As Ellen and Mai were shocked by Kanami's words, Hiyori took up Kanami's challenge and prepared to face off against her, allowing their interrupted decisive match in the tournament to happen. However, to Hiyori's shock, her future sight has revealed that every single possibility has shown her defeated by Kanami. True enough, despite Hiyori's speed and strength, Kanami was able to deal a blow that was even capable of splitting Hiyori's lightning. Kanami was about to deal the finishing blow to a shocked Hiyori. However, Kanami's facade crumbled as she revealed her concern for Hiyori's well-being; Kanami was willing to share half of the burden and would cut every single piece of the Aradama that Hiyori had fused with if it would ensure Hiyori's safety. But, Hiyori was forced to push back Kanami as something wanted to burst out of her body. Then suddenly, Tagitsuhime emerged from Hiyori's body and, using Onimaru and Oodenta, stabbed Hiyori's body, turning it into noro that she later absorbed. Episode Gallery Characters * Kanami Etou * Hiyori Juujou * Yukari Origami * Sana Maniwa * Mai Yanase * Ellen Kohagura * Kaoru Mashiko * Nene * Sayaka Itomi * Maki Shidou * Suzuka Konohana * Minato Etou * Rui Onda * Tagitsuhime New Characters Trivia Insights by Hisane Kannazuki Now then, Episode 21 will begin on MX shortly. Last episode ended with Hiyori accepting Ichikishimahime and stopping Tagitsuhime's sword. Starting from there, there will be many interesting developments. Please stay tuned. Many things happened in Episode 21, but let's go over Hiyori and Kanami's battle. Specifically, how Kanami was able to win against Hiyori, who had fused with the great aradama. For starters, when it comes to physical ability, Hiyori fused with Ichikishimahime is superior. And not just that, but with the dragon's eye showing her future possibilities and her body clad in lightning, Hiyori has clearly reached a level beyond human. It had also been referenced that Hiyori came from a lineage passing on a special power. Even against that, Kanami still managed to win in swordsmanship. Now for the scene where Hiyori had resolved to die. Kanami claiming Hiyori had finally become her equal was just a gamble at provoking her enough to drag her out of it and into a fight with her. And, with Hiyori turned against her, Hiyori used her dragon's eye on her again. Yukari at this point was able to read Hiyori's innermost thoughts because she had done the same thing back in Episode 12 when she was fused with Tagitsuhime. She knew exactly what had happened. In Episode 12 Yukari provoked Hiyori, allowing herself more flexibility to fight against Hiyori in her distress. This time it was Hiyori who was in a state of disarray. And because Hiyori had lost her composure, Kanami narrowly manages to predict her lightning strikes and move to intercept them before Hiyori even begins her attacks. Naturally, Hiyori should have an overwhelming advantage in speed. Because of this, Kanami takes defensive stances that would require as little motion as possible to intercept. Kanami is already in position, and that is why she's able to freely respond to Hiyori's attacks the moment they happen. Finally, Kanami challenges Hiyori by raising her sword in an overhead striking position. Hiyori comes at her head on. Delaying her attack by a split second, Kanami is able to run her sword down the side of Hiyori's and win. This is a technique from Yagyu Shinkage-ryu known as "Gasshi". And so, Kanami is able to cut through lightning like the second name of her sword, Chidori (Raikiri/Lightning cutter). Kanami winning in this way, that is to say, provoking her opponent into getting carried away, is a gambit known in Shinkage-ryu as Katsu Ninken, "The Life-Saving Sword". She used the same gambit last episode with Ayumu, however she altered it to match her opponent here, in accordance with the philosophy of "Marobashi". Bonus from Wikipedia: Marobashi or marubashi is a philosophical concept derived from Japanese martial arts, especially kendo. The term can meaning to be "without form" in some contexts, or to follow "the way of nature, freedom and energy in life", and can denotes a state of Zen enlightenment. In many Japanese arts, to achieve marobashi was to have reached the apex of artistic/martial development. Kanami's strength is the result of countless hours of experience training, especially in her dreams, that has built up an instinctual and subconscious understanding of swordfighting. Like this time, the act of possession she did back in Episode 12 had the same effect of provoking your opponent into getting carried away. Next is Hiyori vs Tagitsuhime. The two of them have abilities far surpassing that of regular humans. When Tagitsuhime first arrived, Hiyori aimed to take her out in a single instantaneous strike. But when she was blocked, Hiyori immediately retreated. This is because her dragon's eye warned her that in her posture, Tagitsuhime would deflect her sword upward with one sword and instantly strike out with the other. The way one sword fights against two is interesting, and Hiyori had to adjust. Also, Hiyori's usual stance is a defensive one. However, this time she held her sword out far more aggressively. This is in part because of Yukari's encouragement, telling her to put all her power into her attacks to overcome Tagitsuhime. Later, because she was guiding Hiyori, Yukari was able to goad Tagitsuhime into attacking her. From there she stopped Tagitsuhime's motions in a way fitting of her Niten Ichi-Ryu. (The founder of the style, Miyamoto Musashi, was known for fighting dirty to break his opponent's composure.) In that regard she's skilled at banter. Now then, while Hiyori may have seemed to defeat Tagitsuhime this time, she managed to be reborn and the situation has grown more dire than ever. I wonder what kind of fighting will happen next time? That's all for now. Quotes Trailers 未放送予告動画とじよこ！第21話「雷神の剣」（おもてVer.）|"Omote" version Category:Episodes